


Free

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, MAMA Powers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan and Yixing escape the high walls of the palace and take their freedom to not-so-new heights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soapbubblesoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/gifts), [theflyjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar/gifts).



> Although I have written a drabble where Yifan is a dragon, I don’t think that is enough (neither is this but we can always just pretend). I drowned myself in dragon art and was inspired by this [piece](http://pre08.deviantart.net/f7a0/th/pre/f/2011/149/b/b/dusk_serenity_by_alectorfencer-d3hiuhx.jpg). :) Enjoy! :)

"Have you seen Yifan and Yixing?" Lu Han asks when he enters back to his study bringing with him bundles of scrolls that are pressed to his chest. Zitao hears the door opening and closing and the small _oomph_ the other lets out when he saves one of the parchments from falling but he doesn’t trouble himself with standing up to help the other. The younger just shakes his head, preoccupied with the pendulum on the elder's desk, eyes following the motions of the metal spheres hitting each other as if hypnotized by their repetitive movements.

The smaller one doesn't seem to be too bothered by the younger's apparent lack of response even when he huffs, "Ugh! They always disappear when you need them the most." Then he dumps the scrolls he has been cradling onto the table, the light weight of the materials only allowing for a soft thud to resound when the rolled paper meets the wood. The tanned male is still silent, shrugging his shoulders as his only reply while his gaze studies the pendulum that has already slowed down. Lu Han groans again and does nothing but return to his previous task, sorting the messages to be sent out to the different kingdoms surrounding their land, only poking Zitao when he is already halfway through to finally help him. The younger nods and without warning stops the time before taking over the elder's work, stopping for a few seconds to observe the other's face despite having seen it many times already. He stops his hand from reaching and touching the smaller one's face in favour of segregating the rolls of paper properly before snapping his fingers again.

When Lu Han sees the finished job before him he shoots the younger a grin to which Zitao responds with a slight nod, swiftly moving to where the elder's book shelf is in hopes of disappearing before the other can notice the reddening of his cheeks, willing his thoughts to change immediately just in case the prince's advisor decides to penetrate his mind. He had to push the idea of kissing the elder to the back of his mind because he knows he'll hear an earful from the other if he just suddenly leaves the room. Thankfully, the doe-eyed male doesn't seem to be suspicious of his actions, turning back to face his desk to finish other matters given to him by the prince.

What Zitao doesn't see is the smile blooming on the advisor's face, the stretch of his lips widening when he sees himself inside the younger's mind again, biting his lower lip so as not to give the other a hint that he has infiltrated his thoughts. It's not only because he doesn't want the prince's most trusted guard to get mad at him for once again entering his mind, he also silently wants to keep watching what the other is thinking of and with him, wondering when the guard will finally make a move to make these fantasies into a reality.

 

"Quick, Yifan!" The taller male can hear his lover's voice, chipper as always as he bends down again to retrieve one of Yixing's clothing-his trousers this time. Yifan is half afraid that someone will see his beloved's naked body as they walk deeper into the forest but knowledge tells him that no one will dare step foot in their territory without permission, not even people from neighboring kingdoms. Even knowing so, he can't help but be on high alert, eyes scanning their surroundings as he follows the trail of clothes his lover leaves behind.

"Love, hurry!" He hears the younger call out to him once again as he finds the last piece of the other's clothing near the edge of the clearing. When he emerges from the foliage, he catches sight of Yixing standing in the middle of the open space with his back towards him, completely naked and free, his arms lifted to his sides and his head tilted up to face the sky as if he is offering himself to the heavens. The smaller male seems to have perceived the elder's arrival and turns the upper half of his body with a warm smile on his face as he beckons Yifan using one hand, the other now lowered and still on his left side. The taller one doesn't reject the call, placing Yixing's clothes on the nearest tree stump before he removes his own, eyes never leaving his lover's figure as the other squats down and reaches for the small flowers that have grown over the spring. His lover's humming travels to his ears and he feels every muscle in his body relax just by hearing the smaller one's voice, the sound also urging him to hurry and join the other already.

Finally, Yifan folds his undergarment and slips it in between his tunic and his trousers, placing his satchel and sword over their clothes to act as a paperweight and a warning to anyone who dares to touch their belongings. Yixing seems to have heard his approaching footsteps because he stands up from where his fingers have been caressing the soft petals of the bluebells that are within his reach. The younger turns around with a smile on his face, genuine and ecstatic, and the taller male is afraid of the latter description. He bites his lower lip and looks behind them, the castle already hard to see from where they are because of the tall trees obscuring its figure. A hand is placed on his cheek and he melts in its warmth, neck instantly pivoting to face the younger, his eyes alight with excitement as they hold Yifan's own.

"Lu Han is going to kill us," he whispers as he lifts his hand to place it over the younger's, moving it so that he can kiss the smaller one's palm, eyes closing when he smells the scent of the flowers on his beloved's fingertips. Yixing giggles, both for his statement and his actions, stepping closer so that their chests are pressed to each other.

"You know he's not capable of doing that," the smaller male answers, placing a kiss in the middle of Yifan's chest where his heart should be before looking up to meet the elder's eyes again. The beautiful sapphire colour of the smaller one's irises meet his golden ones and he can't help but be mesmerized by it and how it matches the blond tresses on his beloved's head. Yixing tiptoes next to place a kiss on the elder's chin and Yifan takes the cue to lean his head down so that their lips can meet without further troubles. It is languid and full of adoration, not like the ones they share at night in the confines of their chamber but it extracts the same reaction, the taller male feeling the same need to have his beloved surrounding him in more ways than one. But before the flame can grow to the point that it will be hard to blow it out, Yixing pulls away, hoping to extinguish the flickering fire in the pit of his stomach as well by doing so.

"Shall we?" The younger inquires, sending Yifan the most innocent look after having interlocked his tongue with the taller male just mere seconds ago, his ragged breathing a proof of their earlier exchange. A breeze makes both of them shiver and somehow brings the elder back to reality, far from thoughts of taking Yixing right at that very moment just to satiate his hunger. Pleading eyes look up to him and he knows he can't say no, not when they haven't been able to do this for almost two weeks already, most especially not when he has promised the younger of it just this morning. So he nods, steps back and allows Yixing to take the honor of being first. The smaller male grabs it and smiles at the elder for not delaying them any further, walking to the center of the clearing before closing his eyes.

Yifan watches and patiently waits until the temperature drops and a mist surrounds Yixing, the haze not thick enough to cover the other entirely for him to miss the show. His jaw drops as it always does, when he sees the younger emit sparks of light from his body, hinting of his transformation. He doesn't see it clearly but his eyes catch the changing outline of his lover's body, elongating and growing until it has reached its full length and height. Yifan will never speak of it but the main reason he allows his lover to transform first is so that he can look at the younger as it happens and stand in awe as he watches the mist disappear with his human eyes to reveal his beloved's other form.

The shade of his scales always leaves Yifan awestruck. It is a beautiful mixture of white and blue, the darker colour being at what can be considered the top of the scale, the pigmentation having minute gradations until the tips are completely white. White covers the elder's vision as the younger extends his wings, a growl reverberating from his chest when he feels the skin stretch after having been unable to use them for quite long. The tall male reckons it can easily cover the pavilion that has been created in the middle of the small man-made lake inside the palace where the couple spend their days together away from the prying eyes of the people visiting the royal grounds daily. His eyes are the same colour as his human eyes as are Yifan's once he has changed, the only other thing being constant in their two forms aside from their hair. On top of Yixing's head, near the white horns, his long blond mane is billowing with the breeze around him, giving him an air of majesty as he stands waiting for the human to transform as well.

The tall creature steps closer to the male who is still watching him and uses his long neck to reach for Yifan, puffing out hot breaths as he coaxes the elder to shift already. Seeing both eagerness and impatience in the other's eyes the tall male finally walks to a space unoccupied by Yixing before doing the same as the younger has done. He waits just a few seconds, closing his eyes to focus all of his thoughts in the changes his body needs to go through, opening them only when he feels light, the tingling feeling that comes with transforming disappearing with a huff of his fiery breath. There he stands in front of Yixing, eyes seeing the same amazement he certainly had before in his lover's eyes as he comes up to his full height. Unlike the younger's his scales are lustrous and only has one colour, emerald, boasting of his pure blood and ancestry while the skin stretching from his chest down to his stomach is white. The area below his chin is covered in a silvery white fur that also mirrors the colour of the hair flowing from the top of his head down to the tip of his tail. His horns are brown and are two times larger than Yixing's, both in length and width. His eyes, like his human ones are also in gold, meeting his lover's sapphire ones as he expands the wings on his sides, feeling his muscles relax and contract with every move.

 _Race to the cliff?_ Yixing challenges him, the younger being the first one to talk over their mental connection as he stomps away from the elder to get a headstart. Before Yifan can even answer, let alone register the small curl on the edge of his beloved's mouth, the white dragon is already taking flight, flapping his wings once, twice before speeding away.

Yifan groans but follows, cursing in his mind even though he knows that the younger can hear him and hates whenever the taller one does it. But he can't help it especially not when he feels cheated by his own lover, who is now just a few paces away from him. With a final surge, the larger dragon pushes past the white one, puffs of white hair coming out of his nose in playful taunting when he turns his head to look at Yixing. The younger dragon doesn't seem to be too bothered by his upcoming defeat, twirling in the air to enjoy his freedom again, even spinning around Yifan while they head for their haven. The wind blowing onto the elder's face and body feels liberating after days of being confined in the marbled walls of the palace and the prince can’t believe he had allowed them to stay in for so long, letting go of this kind of freedom.

As expected, the emerald dragon lands first, claws meeting the dust when he uses his feet as brakes. He sets his long body under the tree while he waits for Yixing, who seems to be relishing the little time he is allowed to be in this form; going in circles around the mountaintops and gliding in between small spaces, bursting up and punching a hole through the clouds only to fall back down to do the same to another unknowing soft billowy cushion. Yifan stares with amusement as the younger repeats his actions, untiring of how it seems monotonous but he finally settles when he tires himself out, flying to where the elder is and taking shade beside the other as he catches his breath. Yixing nuzzles into the prince's neck, prompting the emerald creature to maneuver his head so that he can rub his snout to the middle of the younger's skull, knowing how this soothes the other dragon. Sooner than expected, his lover lets out huffs of breath against his scales before allowing a long one to escape, showing his contentment when the noise of the air leaving his nostrils sounds close to a purr. The younger then lifts his head up to come face to face with Yifan, their eyes meeting for a brief second before their mouths are pressing against the other's to mimic a kiss. They settle into each other's sides again after rubbing parts of their cheeks to their beloved's body, the elder particularly focusing on caressing up Yixing's neck, only pulling away once he is satisfied. 

With their tails curled around each other, sometimes playfully slapping against the other, the dragons watch the sun set on the horizon, eyes gleaming with its last rays as the mass of heat greeting a _see you tomorrow_ to the kingdom hidden behind the high walls of the mountains. Pinks and purples colour their eyes and scales as they revel in the comfortable mix of heat and cold, snuggling closer to the other in their most open form far away from the curious eyes of observers. Here, high up amongst the clouds, Yifan and Yixing can be themselves, free and content with just being together.


End file.
